A Storm of Salt and Sweat
by stephtron312
Summary: The whipping rain outside had nothing on the storm that festered within him at her touch.


**A little smutty one-shot inspired by those .2 seconds of Daryl walking through the barn in the newest trailer. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

It was an eruption. The kind of Southern thunderstorm that used to make you think the world was ending well before it actually had. Thick, roaring thunders rolled through the blackened sky; the cracks of lightning offered strobing moments of brightness. The raindrops were hard and pelted against him as he ushered Carol into the barn, the only strong structure in sight. The others had gone off with their only working vehicle and he had no idea where they were now. It didn't matter, he couldn't see more than five feet in front of him anyhow.

Daryl secured the barn door. He listened to the beating patters, assessing the situation. They weren't going anywhere for a long while. Turning he caught a sight of her illuminated in a flash of light. They were soaked. Carol's grey hair stuck to the side of her face as her thin blue striped shirt clung to her body. The thread bare sweater she wore offered no protection from the downpour. His eyes flicked to the hard nipples pushing against the blouse before meeting her gaze. She bore into him, the flash of something raw blistering in her stare, as she removed the sweater. A light shiver crawling through her.

Prowling towards her, he refused to drop his eyes from hers. It was a challenge that she met with a hand on his chest. The whipping rain outside had nothing on the storm that festered within him at her touch. Her hand trailed and she popped the first button of his sleeveless shirt.

"Shouldn't stay in wet clothes," her husky whisper was barely audible.

A clap of thunder shook the barn as he crashed into her, a mess of lips and hands. His hand slid around the base of her neck pushing her backwards until she slammed against one of the wall posts. The rest of the buttons of his shirt popped open with a forceful glide of her finger. She probably broke more than a few of them. Her hands were on his shoulders, pushing the fraying fabric off his body.

If it wasn't her only shirt, Daryl would have ripped that blue thing right down the middle. Instead, he scrunched up the material in his hand, running his fingers against her soft belly. He dipped down, hearing her throaty whine at the loss of his lips on hers, and kissed at her stomach. Trailing after the shirt as he hitched it higher, Daryl laid kisses up her center, across the dip of her breast, the base of her neck until finally he tugged the shirt over her and seized her lips in a rough and needy embrace.

"Daryl?" she moaned the question as he dragged her bottom lip with his teeth. He pressed his forehead to her neck, not wanting to look at her so she could tell him they had to stop, tired of choking down all these things she made him feel. He just wanted to let it rage and rage and rage until it subsided on its own.

A groan escaped him as he brought himself up to look at her. He saw she wasn't trying to forestall the inevitable, just looking for reassurance. He nodded at her, cradling her head and kissing her softly. The tenderness he conveyed soothed her and when he pulled back, drawing a thumb over her swollen lips, she actually smiled.

Pulling her hands behind her back, Carol unhooked the tattered bra that she had been wearing for much too long. Her rounded breasts shook in delight at the freedom, her nipples hard in the cold air. Brushing a calloused thumb over her left peak, his mouth took to biting at the side of her neck. Her moan vibrated the skin his tongue and teeth pushed against as his palm kneaded her soft flesh. Fingers scratched down his back emitting a growl from somewhere inside him that had been untapped for years.

Daryl held her up suddenly, lifting her in the air with ease and she instinctually wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the ladder that led up to loft, and placed her on the rungs. Discomfort from the rod digging into her ass and back subsided when his face buried into her chest, nipping and sucking at the hard peaks. His hands roamed generously over her torso.

Lost in the feeling of him working her breast, Carol hadn't noticed that he had undone her pants until he was tugging them down. Planting her feet firmly on the ladder she lifted up so he could pull them off. Daryl broke from her body, unzipping her boots. He held them in one hand as the other succeeded in getting her bottoms off. She settled back onto the ladder.

Carol felt the leather of her boot being shoved back onto her feet and she cocked her head to the side watching Daryl dress her. Bare-skinned except for the boots she shuddered. The anticipation held her. Daryl ran his hands up the boots to her outer thighs. Lifting her legs and placing them over his shoulder, Daryl bit inside her legs, tracing the marks his teeth left with his tongue. He worked his way slowly to her center. She grabbed the rung above her head, holding on tightly as he dove into her tongue first.

Licking meticulously, one hand wrapped around her back to secure her in place, Daryl marveled at her scent. It was musky and strong, intoxicating as it surrounded him. His nose and mouth were buried in her as he ran a tongue across her edges and flicked vigorously at her swollen clit. She unwrapped one white-knuckled hand from the rung and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pushing him closer. He moaned brazenly at the feel of her tugging and guiding. The howling wind masked her cries as her thighs clamped around him and she trembled at the edge of an orgasm.

He moved away, smirking up at her as she glared at him. Her hips jerked out towards him, trying to reclaim the release she almost had. She growled his name, frustration boiling within her as another booming roar sounded from the sky.

"Not so fast," he teased, holding her around the waist and helping her down from the ladder. Her body slid against him as she reached the ground and an electrifying wave rumbled through him at the feel of her. She pushed against him, nuzzling into his neck and nipping so lightly he almost missed it. His erection pushed at her, and Carol's hand skimmed down his bare chest and stomach with painstaking leisure. Reaching into his pants she drew her hand along his length, warming him all through his belly. He groaned, knocking his head against hers as she slowly dragged from his head to base. A few pumps and he was already thrusting against her hand, the long fingers wrapping around him comfortably. She withdrew suddenly, walking away from him entirely. She would show no mercy after the stunt he pulled. Daryl whimpered, following her with his heavy gaze.

Sashaying over to a workbench that was situated at the middle of the barn, Carol bent over, planting her hands to the bench and exposing herself to him. Looking back at him over her shoulder, she smirked and winked. Daryl dropped his pants, practically tripping over them as he staggered towards her. When he reached her it was all he could do to not smother her as he mimicked her form. Placing kisses between her shoulder blades and down her back, his hands memorizing her contours, he pushed into her slowly. She hissed, and he allowed her time to adjust before continuing his thrust. Steady and gentle, with his hands anchored at her hips, Daryl fought to keep control over his own body.

"Harder!" she yelled out and he obliged. Building speed with each pump, her escaping moans all the more encouragement. Daryl began to pant. Her name sprang from his lips more times than he could keep track of; an endless repetition for the world to know who was responsible for his undoing.

Slats of roof clattered to the ground in front of them, and Carol looked up to see a gaping hole. The rain slanted in, showering them. Feeling Daryl begin to the slow, Carol barked out, "Don't you fucking stop."

His fingers dug into her, the rain smattering across his face as he thrust into her with renewed vigor. Her yelp ended in a moan as he kept the rhythm up. She reached between her legs, rubbing her clit. Seeing this, Daryl pushed her hand out of the way intent on getting her off himself. Her panting quickened, and Daryl struggled to stave off his own unbridling at the sound of her whining. She beat her fist against the bench, gripping the edge until she screamed out. A string of curses rolled off her and he lost it, filling her with his release. They rolled through the aftershocks of their orgasm. Daryl pulled out from her, limp and fulfilled. She turned, a smile stretched across her gorgeous face. He wasn't sure if the beads of water that rolled off her were sweat or rain.

He enveloped her with his strong arms and she held her hands on either side of his neck as they peppered one another's lips with gentle, sweet kisses. The rain beat down upon their nakedness, catching them in the storm they had tried so hard to evade.


End file.
